Wubbzy Misbehaves at Shotaro Ishinomori's Funeral/Beaten up by The King of the Monsters
Summary Lana from Hyrule Warriors was Devastated when she was Heard from Jason the Red Ranger in The Power Rangers News about Shotaro Ishinomori, The Creator of the Manga Books based on a Tokusatsu Show with the Same Name. Who had died after he suffered a heart failure. At the Lakeside Church, Lana gives out a funeral speech and then sings My Heart will go on from Titanic to the Lakeside Heroes, Heroines, Animals, and Kaijus, but Wubbzy ruined the funeral by playing Surfin' Bird from Family Guy in full blast, causing the Lakeside Heroes, Heroines, Animals, and Kaijus to run away and cause Lana from Hyrule Warriors to flood the whole lakeside church. As a result, Wubbzy got grounded and beaten up by the King of the Monsters for what he did. Back at the Lakeside, ? comforts Lana by lotionizing her feet with ?, trimming her nails with ?, filing her nails down with ?, sticking ? in between her toes, painting her nails with ?, putting a ? on her right wrist, a ? on her right ankle, temporary ? on her right dorsal aspect of her hand and right instep and ? on her right ring finger and right ring toe, tickling her feet with ?, playing This Little ? with her toes and devouring her feet, toes and legs. Transcript Part 1: Lana Was Devastated over the Death of Shotaro Ishinomori *The Power Rangers News, we see Jason the Red Ranger being sad *Jason: Welcome to the Power Rangers News Agency. I'm Jason the Red Ranger, today we have some bad news for All Tokusatsu fans. Shotaro Ishinomori had Died in 1998 after he suffered his Heart Failure. Today, The Lakeside Heroes, Heroines, and Animals will lowering it's flags and half-mast to mourn the Death of Shotaro Ishinomori, and he was known for the Fisherman from Kamen Rider Black: Hurry to Onigashima and the Power Rangers. *Then became Devastated and Cried in Star Butterfly's Voice, Reiko Shiratori and Kohtaro Minami rushed to her room. *Reiko Shiratori: What's wrong Lana, We heard that you cried like Star Butterfly. *Lana: Mom and Dad, you will very shocked to say this. Shotaro Ishinomori, the creator of the manga books based on Tokusatsu Shows with the Same Name. Like Kamen Rider Black and Power Rangers had Died because he suffered a heart failure. *Minami and Reiko Shiratori then gets shocked as the Dramatic Chipmunk sound effect plays. *Kohtaro Minami: Oh gosh, that's too bad. Come here then Lana. *(Lana walks over to Kohtaro Minami came over and threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest.) *Kohtaro Minami: There, there, Lana. It's okay. You're my good girl again. *Lana: R-Really Father? *Kohtaro Minami: Yes, You're daddy's little girl again. *Reiko Shiratori: Category:X misbehaves at X's funeral Category:Wubbzy's grounded days Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Show Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Monster tickling videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012